How to Kiss Rose Weasley
by Mr Bellatrix Lestrange
Summary: "Before you kiss Rose Weasley, you might want to look at her, and consider." Scorpius/Rose. As the title tells it. Feedback is greatly appreciated.


**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Let me know. **

_How to kiss Rose Weasley_

Before you kiss Rose Weasley, you might want to look at her and consider. Consider that as soon as the two of your lips meet, she will be forever yours. But more than that, assume you hurt her, or break her, or scare her. Then what would you do to get her back? What would you do to let her know you never meant any of it, and that she was your one and only- is your one and only. Assume she doesn't take you back, and how much heartbreak you could take because of that. Then consider if she's all worth it. Because I know you won't take a second's hesitation.

Next you're going to have to imagine a world where you didn't kiss her, and a world where Albus never introduced the two of you. You would have forever crushed on Auntie Luna, or on other Ravenclaws in your year that never would've meant anything, or amounted to anything either. In that world you would be so miserable, and you would never know the greatest thrill of your life.

Then take into account her feelings, and her considerations. How is it she's feeling about you right now? If you want to kiss her, you should, but what if she doesn't want to kiss you? Would you love her enough to even exercise the small amount of restraint necessary to pull away? Could you possibly stand the pain that _that_ causes you, and beg her to at least live her life as successfully and as happily as she chooses? Because in the end, all that matters is her, and her comfort, and how she feels about you. _That's_ what dad taught you, that's how he told you to treat a lady, and Rose is most _definitely_ a lady- even if she doesn't act it.

Think for a second that this isn't your first kiss. Think that you two are already so familiar with each other, and that you have shared your _world_ with her. Transport yourself into the world that she's invited you into, the world where your best friend and your girlfriend are there for you, and you parents support you, and it's a _great _world. Even if you have a little sucking up to do around Rose's dad, but _that_ was a granted anyway. Think about the mutual trust and respect that the two of you share, the happiness that it brings, and the comfort that kissing her can bring you. Remember all the times when you would just want to crawl under a rock, but Rose would be there, and she could just bring you right back to the surface. And all that which lead you to wrapping your arms around her when she was feeling lousy too.

What do you do, then, when you've found the person that means everything to you? And when you've found the _one _girl who fills you with happiness and joy, and it makes _you _smile just to put a smile on her face, and in her heart. What happens when you kiss her then, as you realize that _this _ is the girl you love. That you've found your place.

Reminisce on the times when you are free to be yourself. And all the things you say to make her feel, and all the things you _don't_ say that holds the same value. Before you kiss her you know it's only because you couldn't bear to be apart from her- a separate person- for any second longer, and that you just want to meld into her so that the two of you could have no boundaries. It's _lovely, _this feeling, and it brings to life a certain part of you that you hadn't even known too long ago. So you might want to remember all that you weren't without her. She, who makes you whole.

You're going to want to hold her, one of your hands on the small of her back, in that little square that was reserved for you. Your other hand lingers in her hair, by her jaw, running your fingers through their shiny red locks, each springing back into place as soon as you release it. She loves when you play with her hair right before you kiss her, and it's a mystery but it strengthens you. You trail her chin then, cupping your hand around her cheek, and sometimes she also holds your face within her hands, or wraps them around your shoulders, or your waist, pulling you closer too. Because she's sort of like you.

You can prolong it, or just swoop right in, because either way the message gets across. That _this _is _exactly_ where you're meant to be, molding your lips onto hers. First you brush your lips along hers, and she might shiver or open her mouth slightly. And your noses fall into place, and you let your lips fall onto hers, and then you're kissing, no matter where you are, no matter who you're around. It all melts away into the background, and the only people in the whole world are you two. Alone together. Like it's supposed to be.

When you pull back, you take her in, and suddenly she's one hundred times prettier than the last time you saw her; and this always happens even when you think she couldn't _possibly _get any prettier. Then there's this kind of _love_ in her eyes, clear as day, and you know it's in your eyes too. So she'll smile at you, and you at her, and you'll think that maybe you could survive another day longer. Maybe this might just work forever.


End file.
